narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rihatsu Toshiue
Rihatsu Toshiue (りはつ としうえ) is a clothesmaker, formerly a puppet master from the Puppeteer Brigade, hailing from Sunagakure. In his youth, he controlled just one puppet, but did so in such a masterful way that he outclassed even those who used multiple puppets. A veteran of the Fourth Shinobi World War, being just 29 when he entered the war, he provided powerful support to his allies in combat with his puppet by his side. After the war ended, he retired from being a puppet master and became a clothesmaker. Now, the only threads he use are to create clothing with. Rihatsu helped Kisui design his current Rikudou robes in exchange for the fur he would supply him from his hunting trips. Kisui is Rihatsu's current supplier of furs and fibers for his clothing and as such, he gives discounts to the young Sage should he ever wish to buy new clothes. Background Rihatsu, in his youth dabbled in puppetry at a very young age. His expertise in puppetry even as a child led him to be trained by Suna's Puppeteer Brigade. During this time, he was advised to craft his own puppet, and so he did. Crafting a mysterious puppet, one of a skeletal frame dressed in head to toe with a thick robe, it carried a massive scythe. The puppet, modeled after the grim reaper himself, stood twice as tall as Rihatsu. This puppet cut through all of Rihatsu's opponents with a calm, destructive demeanor. His puppetry would serve its best during the Fourth Shinobi World War. The puppet did more than just damage, it could create shields of dark energy that defended his allies from most attacks. This made him a powerful ally during the war. After the war ended, Rihatsu finally retired at the age of 32, his hands starting to develop arthritis making it hard for him to control his puppet. So he retired from the Brigade and sealed his puppet in a protective case to keep it in perfect conditions and keep it away from the exposure to the elements. Afterwards, he opened up a clothes shop, and to this day uses his threads to create both fashionable clothing that is comfortable to wear. Personality Rihatsu has a lot of the personality quirks of a man in his near sixties. He's wise, and always open to conversation. Most of the time, he talks to his customers while designing their clothing just to pass the time. Each clothing he sews is done carefully, making sure each stitch breathes life into the clothes. Even when talking to someone, he is able to keep this careful sewing method down pat, having nearly thirty years of experience in clothesmaking. Appearance Rihatsu stands rather tall, even when he's nearing sixty. He is always seen wearing a white dress shirt with a jacket shirt over the dress shirt. Wrapped around his neck is a red tie, neatly knotted and hanging freely under the jacket shirt. He always wears black, fingerless gloves that help tend to his arthritis and makes it easier for him to sew his clothing. His hair is grey and fashioned into a ponytail. His eyes are a shade of violet and glasses help to improve his vision as he crafts his clothing.